Angel's Story: Rewrite
by Dark Angelic Wolf
Summary: Just a rewrite of Angel's Story. This time with more action and details. Plz R&R. Rating may go up to be safe. No pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Wolfie here with a rewrite of Angel's story or at least the prologue. I need some feedback on this to tell me whether or not to continue this. For those who read the Guardians, I have put that on haitus for now. Please forgive me but I really don't have any inspiration for it. For those who read Follow the Wind, I try and have an other chapter up asap.**

**But anyway, I don't own anything just the plot and my Ocs.**

**Angel's Story: Rewrite**

**Prologue**

Stanley Dickenson was a cheerful old man who loved making children happy. He loved seeing their faces light up when they were having fun. He had faced many challenges when starting his beyblading company. But he had a feeling that his toughest was sitting right in front of him in the form of fourteen year old girl.

Mr. Dickenson shifted nervously as the girl's golden gaze seemed to search his soul. The old man looked to the seat just right of the girl where a young man around the age of nineteen sat looking almost as nervous as him. It seemed they were treading on thin ice.

"Let me get this straight," the girl's voice caused both men to jump, "you want me to take a bunch of misfits and turn them into world champions. All in less than a month."

Mr. Dickenson nodded.

The girl sneered at this, "Are you crazy? I'm a blader not a miracle worker. There is no way anyone could turn these goofballs into champions in less than a month."

"Angel, I know that it would be rather difficult," he got a snort at this, "but I can promise you that these boys are champion material, if you only give them the chance."

Mr. Dickenson realized that he was begging but he didn't care. The girl in front of him was one of the best trainers in the world not to mention one heck of a blader. He had to get her to agree if he wanted to give the boys a fighting chance.

"I'm sorry Mr. Dickenson but even with my help these boys have a one in a million chance to becoming champions." With that she stood to leave but the young man, who had been silent since the beginning, decided to speak, stopping Angel in her tracks.

"I think you should."

Angel looked at him signaling that he should continue.

"You never know Angel; they could be that one in a million," the man's eyes sparked with an unreadable emotion, "maybe they could be the thing that you've been searching for."

The girl's looked at him with half-lidded eyes as if she was turning ideas over in her head before nodding her head.

"Fine, I'll do it. But don't expect me to baby them."

Mr. Dickenson smiled brightly, "Of course not my dear. I just have Enrique and Oliver to escort them to your compound within the week. Now if you would please sign here." He held up the contract in front of him.

Angel sighed before signing and heading toward the door with the young man.

"Oh and Angel?" Mr. Dickenson's voice made look over her shoulder.

The old man had a mischievous glint in his eye that made her uncomfortable.

"I hope you do realize that now you are an official member of the Bladebreakers." His voice was cheery as he watched shock cover the girl's face.

"_**WHAT!!"**_

**Thanks for reading now if you would review and tell me whether you want me to continue this or not.**

**And just to let you know if I don't get any feedback what so ever than I will _not_ continue this. Just a fair warning to you all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello peoples!! Sorry for the long wait but what can I say? Between my hard drive crashing and the monster writer's block that I've had, I haven't really been able to write anything in a good while. But anyway, I finally got a review for this fic so in turn I've decided to continue as long as they want. But enough ramblings, onto the fic!!**

**I don't own Beyblade what so ever therefore you can't sue me. -sticks out tongue- Though I do own Angel and other Ocs.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

"Are we there yet?" A navy haired boy said for what had to be the hundredth time in less than an hour. He was on a private bus with six other boys headed for a training compound in the foothills of Romania. He was also getting on said six boys nerves.

"For the last time Tyson, no!" Kenny and Max yelled for the ninety-ninth time. Kenny was a short boy with brown hair that covered his eyes and glasses. He also carried a talking laptop around with him called Dizzi. Max was a blonde haired with clear blue eyes and freckles. He had a tendency to get sugar high a lot.

Tyson shrank back from the other two boys saying, "Ok ok, sheesh I was just asking. No need to bite my head off."

Laughter from behind them caught his attention. Turning, the navy haired boy glared at three other boys. One was another blonde, one had green hair and violet eyes, and another had black hair tied in a braid with golden cat like eyes.

"What you laughing at?" Tyson all but growled.

The blonde, called Enrique, answered, "Oh don't mind us, we're just watching the show. Right Ray?"

"Yeah, don't mind us Tyson." The black haired cat boy, Ray, laughed.

Oliver, the green haired boy, who had been snickering behind his hand decided that he wanted in on the conversation, "Tyson, if you can't even wait sit still and be quiet for two hours, then there's no way you can survive Wolf's training."

Tyson snorted, "Yeah well, no one's training can't be all that bad compared to old sourpuss's back there." At this he motioned to the back of the bus where a lone body sat staring out the window.

This was the team's captain, Kai. He had two-toned hair that was slate in the front and navy blue in the back. His eyes were crimson and there were two blue triangles painted on each cheek. Kai had been ignoring the whole lot of them and seemed to be in his own world.

"Tyson, I wouldn't say that if I were you," Oliver warned with his blond companion nodding in agreement, "Wolf's training methods have been known to be a little harsh."

Tyson just shrugged the two off and turned to talk to Kenny and Max.

Ray, on the other hand, was curious. "Who is this 'Wolf' character anyway? Mr. Dickenson didn't tell us anything about him other than that we would be training under him for a month." This brought Kai's attention to the conversation, for everyone knew that Ray was the word of wisdom in the group.

Besides, he hated the thought of training under someone that was weaker than him.

The two European bladers shared a look before Enrique answered, "You can find out for yourself Ray," the boy opened his mouth to protest when Tyson, Max, and Kenny's shouts of amazement caught his attention.

Turning, the neko-jin gaped in wonder.

Before them was beautiful estate with a long drive lined by trees that lead to the front door. The house itself was a simple white with a red roof. But it was three stories high and had two wolf statues flanking the steps of the front. He couldn't see into the backyard but from what he could tell it had a forest in it. All in all, it was a simple kind of beautiful.

"We're going to be training here? This is going to be great!" Tyson exclaimed as he and the other three boys raced off the bus as it came to a stop at the door.

Enrique and Oliver, after grabbing their stuff, head off after them. Ray shook off his shock and grabbed his things before he too got off the bus. Taking in his surroundings, Ray noticed movement out of the corner of his eye.

To his left, sitting just at the tree line was a silver wolf. Yelping, Ray jumped back only to bump into Kai and nearly get his head bit off.

"What is your problem, Kon?" The captain snarled already in a bad mood. This of course got the attention of the rest of the group.

Shaking slightly, Ray pointed toward the wolf, "Guys, I think we have company."

The rest of the gang looked over to the trees and most stiffened.

Tyson gave a girlish shriek before hiding behind Max, while the blonde just said, "That's a big puppy." Kenny nodded in agreement while trying to not to wet himself. Both Kai and Ray stood stiff back keeping their eye on the wolf.

Ask for Enrique and Oliver, they were talking silently with each other in a language none of the Bladebreakers would have recognized.

The wolf, unlike the boys, was unfazed by these newcomers. In fact, it seemed to be studying them with golden wolf eyes. After a minute of tense silence, the wolf stood causing most of the boys to shift back a step. But instead of approaching them, the wolf turned and walked off into the forest.

The boys watched it even after it had been gone for more than a minute before looking at one another confused by the wild animal's actions.

"What just in the world just happened?" Tyson, as usual, was the one to break the silence.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a study, a certain silver haired girl rested her head on a table. Papers and files were scattered on the table as if someone had been scanning though them for something. A window was opened near the table, allowing sunshine and a cool mountain breeze to come in.

Suddenly, the gentle breeze changed to a gust of wind, causing the papers to flutter slightly. It also the girl's bangs to tickle her forehead which in turn caused her to stir from her doze. A golden eye slipped open, allowing the sun's rays to catch it in a way to give it an eerie glow.

"And so it begins."

* * *

**Well, well. I wonder what's going to happen.**

**Kai: Idiot, you the authoress and you don't even know what's going to happen.**

**-laughs sheepishly- Um... I have somethings in mind but nothing concrete yet.**

**Kai: -rolls eyes- Hn.**

**But anywho, please review. It makes me happy and gives me inspiration.**

**Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello people. I have finally got Chapter 2 done. I like to thank all those who reveiwed for this story. Not much to on this one so let's get onto the fic.

I don't own Beyblade only Angel and Koji and the plot.

**Chapter 2**

"Wow and I thought the outside looked amazing." Ray said as the group stepped into the foyer.

It was well lit by a crystal chandelier and various painting of moonlit fields hung on the walls. A grand staircase led up to the second floor but the way to the third was hidden from view. What looked to be a traditionally Romanian rug was on the floor stretching from the door to the bottom of the staircase.

As he came closer to the staircase, Ray saw that two doors were about a quarter of a ways between the front door and the stairs. One led to what looked like a sitting room with a fireplace and three couches with a coffee table in the middle of them. There was a painting above the mantelpiece but before he could examine it closer, the door that lead to the other room opened.

In walked the brown haired nineteen year old male from the meeting. His hair was neat and short while his forest green were warm and friendly. He wore a white button up shirt tucked into light blue jeans and was barefoot. He had a sophisticated air about him that made Ray feel like he was staring at royalty or something of the sort.

"Oliver, Enrique you guys made it." The man greeted the two while he studied the Bladebreakers.

Oliver smiled, "Koji, how have you been? Is Wolf around?"

At this Ray, who had been studying the chandelier, turned his attention to the conversation.

"You know the usually place." Koji motioned toward the left of the upstairs.

Enrique grinned before bounding up the stairs with Oliver on his heels. Someone had make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

When the two Europeans were out of sight and earshot, Koji turned to the Bladebreakers. He seemed to search for something as he gazed shifted from one to another.

"So, you must be the Bladebreakers. I'm Koji, Wolf's brother." Koji smiled warmly as he motioned toward the door he just walked out of, "I've had lunch prepared early today. I thought you boys would be hungry after the long drive up here."

At the mention of food, Tyson whooped and ran through the door shouting, "Alright, now you're talking!!" Max and Kenny quickly followed to make sure he didn't everything before anyone else got some.

Ray laughed before looking at Koji, "Sorry about Tyson, he doesn't really have any manners."

The older boy waved him off, "It's okay really."

Ray nodded before stepping through the door in to what looked like a dining room. There was a long wooden table with chairs on either side and at the head of it. On the table was an assortment of food ranging from sandwiches to all sorts of fruits and rolls. At the far right of the room was a door that mostly likely lead to the kitchen.

"Wow, you really out did yourself Koji." Max said over his shoulder as Tyson dug into a plate of food piled a mile high.

Koji just laughed sheepishly while the back of his head.

As everyone was settling down, a crash was heard upstairs. The Bladebreakers threw curious and worried glances between themselves and upstairs while Koji just shook his head in amusement.

"It seems that Enrique has found Wolf."

Angel growled at the blonde that was now sitting on his butt rubbing his head. She was thoroughly annoyed.

Of course, who wouldn't be when someone came barging in while they were getting important files together.

"Enrique, you had better have a good explanation for coming into _my_ study uninvited." The silver haired girl grounded out through gritted teeth. Clearly she was restraining herself from gutting the blonde Roman were he sat.

Enrique gave his best kicked puppy look before answering, "We come all this way with _your_ new trainees and this is the thanks we get? Oliver, I don't think Wolfie likes us anymore."

The green haired boy laughed and nodded as Angel rolled her eyes at the blonde's antics.

Grumbling, she turned back to the table and finished straighten the papers before turning back to the two boys. Leaning back against the table with her arms crossed, Angel waited expectantly.

"We just arrived and left the Bladebreakers downstairs with Koji," Oliver reported with a slight grin, "Apparently Mr. Dickenson has yet to tell them that you're a girl."

Angel blinked at this before sighing. Leave it to the old man to throw in a few twists and turns.

"Anything else that I might need to know about?" Angel pinched the bridge over nose as if she was trying to ward off a growing headache.

Enrique answered this time with a light laugh in his voice, "We happen to encounter Razor as we got off the bus. But I suppose you already knew that, right?"

Angel nodded before walking to the door of the study.

"Where are you going?" Oliver asked his friend as she stepped into the hallway.

Angel looked back at the two Europeans, smirking, "To greet my guests."

The boys looked at each other, the same thought going through their heads, _"In those clothes?"_

Kai sat in the dining hall listening to his team banter back and forth. He was uneasy. Ever since they got there, he had felt that something was up. Take for example, Koji. Tyson and the others would ask a question pertaining to this 'Wolf' person and the man would answer back with 'Wolf does this or that'. Nothing unusual about that except for the fact that amusement sparked in his green eyes like his was laughing at some inside joke only he knew about. Apparently Ray knew something was up as well because he was sitting straight back watching Koji out of the corner of his eye.

Just as Kai was about to voice his concerns the door to the foyer opened and three people stepped in. Two of them were Oliver and Enrique but the other was a girl he didn't recognize.

"Hey you guys, where's Wolf?" Tyson asked clearly overlooking the female.

The two Europeans just snickered as a ticked off look flashed across the girl's face. Clearly, they were all in on the joke.

Irritated with being laughed at, Kai slammed his hands on the table as he stood up causing his chair to fall. This action brought everyone's attention to him.

"Alright, I've had enough of you people laughing behind our backs. Either tell me what's going on here or else." The Russian growled darkly.

Alarm flashed across the Europeans faces but Koji and the girl remained unaffected by the threat.

"Kai, what are you talking about?" Kenny asked looking from him to the people he was glaring at.

Growling, Kai explained his thoughts from before. When he was finished his team gaped at him before looking at Koji for any explanations to his and the other two's behavior.

Koji, with a look of utter calmness, said, "Kai, I'd like to introduce you and your team to my sister…"

Everyone's attention shifted to the only female in the group.

"The name's Angel." The girl said as she looked up at them for the first time since entering the room.

The Bladebreakers gasped as they got a good look at Angel for the first time.

"Wolf." Kai breathed as shocked crimson orbs meet with familiar golden wolf-like eyes.

****

Kai: That... was unexpected.

I know right. I tried to picture that look on you face and I have to say, it's scary.

Kai: Hn.

Anywho, please review. They help me get inspired.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people, sorry for the kinda late update. (I think --;) Anywho, school's a drag, I'm getting a cold, and I need more reviews. Oh well, what else is new. Thanks to those who reviewed and to those who are going to review. (Hopefully everyone ;) ) Now onto the Ficcy!!**

**I don't own anything but Angel, Koji, the plot, and whatever else I come up with.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Angel smirked as she watched surprise and shock filter across the faces of her 'guests'. It was amusing to say the least.

"Wolf."

The one known as Kai barely breathed loud enough for the rest of his team to hear.

"Wolf? You mean she's Wolf?! But she's a girl!!" Tyson shouted in disbelief.

The smirk turned into a wolfish grin as Angel listen to the boy rant and rave.

"Hate to disappoint you but I am the one and only 'Wolf'." She gave a mocking bow before surveying the rest of the group. Quickly noting that Kai had schooled his features to a expressionless look, Angel decided to taunt the boys.

"And I have to say that you boys are the most pathetic bunch of losers I have ever seen in my entire life." The fact that most of them bristled pleased her.

Growling, Tyson pointed an accusing finger at her, "Why you!! You're one to talk, you look like you couldn't even beat kid in a pillow fight let alone at beyblade."

Angel blinked at the pillow fight reference before looking at Oliver with a 'what the heck is he talking about' look. Chuckling slightly, the French boy pointed at Angel's top.

Angel looked down at her silver tank top that went with her black pajama pants. They had silver crescent moons on them. She was barefoot like her brother and, after running a hand through her untamable silver locks, found that her hair needed a decent brushing. To put it short, Angel looked as if she just dragged herself out of bed.

Angel shrugged, "Still doesn't account for the fact that you guys wouldn't last five seconds against me let alone the world champions."

Now they really looked offended. Smirking, Angel noted that they were restraining themselves from whipping out their blades.

Except for Tyson. He actually had the guts to stomp up the girl and shoving his beyblade into her face. Angel blinked as she moved her head back slightly so she could get a good look at his Dragoon. The blue dragon seemed to be glaring at her with as much fury as his owner.

"Why don't you put your beyblade where you mouth is?" Tyson demanded harshly. There was no way he was going to let some _girl_ call him a loser after all he had been through.

Angel snapped her gaze to him and actually looked at the boy for the first time. An unmistakable fire burned in Tyson's eye. Looking at his teammates, she saw that the same fire burned in their eyes as well. It was the fire of determination. It told her that they were willing to do anything to prove her wrong, to make her eat her words.

Another grin spread onto Angel's features but this looked more devious then her last one.

Tyson blinked as the wolfess' pupils dilated to pinpoints and an animalistic gleam crept into them. This was totally different from the uninterested look that had dominated her gaze just moments before.

"So, you want to prove that I'm wrong? That you're not some worthless piece of crap Mr. Dickenson placed his hopes in?"

Tyson nodded, "Yeah that's right. I'm going to make sure you regret ever bad mouthing me or my friends. Right guys?"

Each of the Bladebreakers nodded in turn as Angel's gaze went from one to another. The fire never flickered or died.

Her gaze fell back on the dragon, only this time her eyes were half-lidded as if she was considering something.

Silence filled the room before Angel spoke, "You're willing to do anything to prove me wrong? Even going as far as to put your bodies or lives on the line?"

"What's the point of blading if we don't?" Surprisingly it was Kai answered the question.

"Yeah, if our bitbeast put their bodies on the line in a battle why should we do anything less?" Ray spoke with confidence while Max nodded in agreement.

A smile tugged at Angel's lips. To say that she was impressed was an understatement. Most people when faced with a question like that would back down. Or give a wrong answer.

"Congratulations, you chumps just passed your first test."

This caused most of the Bladebreakers to blink in confusion.

"Test?" Max questioned hesitantly.

An almost evil grin spread across Angel's lips, "Yes, that was a test and you passed. Please don't ask what would happen if you hadn't, you don't want to know. Anyway, there will be plenty of test in this month considering the fact that I'm cramming a six month training session into it. I won't go into detail on what all we'll be doing but I can tell you it won't be a walk in the park. Whatever training you've had up till now will seem like child's play when I'm done with you."

The wolfess almost laughed when she saw the looks of fear cross the Bladebreakers faces. All except for Kai of course. He seemed to be annoyed by something. Angel sighed quietly before deciding to tell them the last bit of news.

"Kai," The crimson eyed teen turned his attention to her, "I have most of the basic training setup and after doing some mock battles to spot weaknesses, I'll setup the in depth training."

The boy blinked slowly as he took in the information. "Why are you telling me this?" The question was almost incredulous.

Angel twitched slightly, "Because you're the captain and I make sure you're okay with the training I'm going to put your team through." Turning her head to the side, she refused to look at anyone as she grumbled, "Plus it's sort of required of me now."

This made everyone except Koji to blink.

"What are you talking about Wolfie?" Enrique spoke up for the first time since the conversation began.

The girl only continued to grumble incoherently. She was still refusing to look anyone in the eye.

Her brother on the other hand was trying to contain his amusement of the situation. Ever since Mr. Dickenson had roped her into this, Angel had refused to speak of the matter. Until now that is.

Seeing her brother's humorous look, Angel growled, "Since you seem real happy about all this, why don't you tell him?"

Koji just flashed his sister a charming smile before turning to Kai, "As you know, Angel was convinced by Mr. Dickenson to train you and your team for the World Championship. What you don't know is that the chairman had sign a contract that stated that she not only train with you but also provide as much assistants as you deem necessary, Kai."

The group stared at the brunette in silence while they tried to figure out what he just said. Of course, being the smarter ones, Kai, Kenny, Ray, and Oliver figured it out first. Thus causing several different reactions.

"You poor thing." Oliver muttered apologetically to the girl as she plopped down in the chair beside her brother to brood silently.

"That's… ingenious." Kenny muttered awestruck by Mr. Dickenson's wit.

"Cool." Ray grinned.

Kai only frowned. He had enough problems dealing with Tyson and his almost constant whining but now he had some _girl_ on his team. Course, even he had to admit (silently) that she was of some use. After all, the Europeans and Mr. Dickenson seemed to respect her. Plus, she wasn't trying to undermine his authority.

The last three not so smart people finally snapped.

"Hey guys what's the big secret?" Max whined slightly.

Angel scoffed, "Maybe you should explain it for the dimwits, Koji." She motioned toward Tyson and Enrique. Those two seemed to be able to under her skin quite easily. Though, for some reason she found herself taking a liking to little Max. Maybe it was the cute puppy dog look that made Enrique's look like a mutated frog.

Ignoring the indigent 'Hey', Koji summarized, "Upon signing the contract, Angel became an official member of the Bladebreakers."

Silence.

Angel rolled her eyes before mentally counting, _"3, 2, 1..."_

"**WHAT!!"**

Déjà vu anyone?

"Yeah, yeah. Surprise, surprise. Now why don't you two freeloaders go and make yourselves useful by showing my 'teammates' their rooms. And before you ask, it's the second floor west wing." Angel motioned out the door that lead to the foyer.

"Okay. Come on, guys." Oliver smiled before dragging a still stunned Enrique out the room.

Ray looked at Angel and said, "It was nice meeting you." Then he and Kenny procecded to follow the French boy's example by dragging Tyson and Max out.

Now there only three people left in the room.

Kai stood there gazing at the girl as she sat kind of slouched in her chair. Feeling his eyes on her, Angel looked up at her 'captain' and answered his unasked question.

"Training begins in two hours. Make sure their ready."

The phoenix nodded curtly before following after his teammates.

As soon as the door swung shut behind him, Angel sighed heavily and laid her head table like she was going to sleep.

Koji chuckled, earning himself a one-eyed glare. Course he was already used to his sister's slight temper.

"I think that went well." Koji said quietly as he began to run his fingers through Angel's wild hair. Slowly, he could feel the tension ease from her body as the soothing motions continued.

Turning her head to where she could look at him and to where his fingers could reach a particular spot, Angel spoke just as quietly as her brother, "Half of them hate my guts now."

"Nonsense."

"It's true. I don't see why the old man wants me to do this." She spoke with a somber tone. Like one who had expericanced a lot of hardships.

A gentle smile crept onto Koji's lips, "Maybe, he just wants you to show those boys something they've never seen before."

"_And maybe they'll show you something in return."_

* * *

**Whew! That took a while. Hehe, I kept on getting stuck.**

**Kai: When are going to train?**

**-waves dismissively- No worries Kai we'll get to that soon enough. As long as the lovely readers review of course.**

**Kai: Hn. Review and I won't hunt you down.**

**O.O Kai!! Don't scare the readers!**

**Kai: -rolls eyes-**

**Anyway, please review and tell what you liked. If you do I might fill you in on some of the ideas I have planned for the Bladebreakers tortu-... umm, I mean training. Yeah, that's right training. Hehe.**

**Kai: O.O -small voice- Help me.**


End file.
